Two-axle running gears of the class specified in the introduction are known from West German Patent Specification No. 23,02,550, in which the running gear frame carries, at each of the two transverse ends in the middle of its length, one vertical open horn plate guide designed as a rectangle on the inside, with a straight and flat horn plate fastened to the vehicle body reaching into said horn plate guide from the top. In this prior-art design of a two-axle running gear, said running gear is guided on the vehicle in the same way as a single axle. The axial and transverse clearances, as well as the horizontal deflection of the running gear are limited by the clearance in the horn plate guide. The running pattern of a single axle is approached as closely as possible due to the small wheel base that is thus made possible. The absence of a swivel ring or a live ring makes it possible to attain a very low overall height. To obtain this low overall height, the support for the leaf springs is placed transversely to the running gear in front of the axle bearings.
The running gear is connected to the platform only via one leaf spring each mounted on the outside in front of and along the side wall.
One disadvantage of this prior-art design for the combination of a plurality of running gears into a running gear group for vehicles with high payload is the direct guiding of each running gear on the vehicle frame or the platform. The necessary turn-out angle of the individual running gears during cornering can no longer be absorbed by the transverse clearance in the running gear guide. Another disadvantage is the fact that the height of displacement of the individual running gears on uneven tracks or during travel on slopes leads to great irregularities in the axle loads.